Warriors:Larkheart & Mossleaf: Nightfall
by Mossheart13
Summary: Signs from StarClan keep saying that the truth must be revealed. With the final battle quickly approaching, Mossleaf struggles with loyalty to her clan. But when the final battle commences, will Larkheart destroy herself forever to save the clan she love?
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances **

**MossClan**

**Leader**

**Featherstar —**black she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**

**Unknown**

**Medicine Cat**

**Dawnshrew—**dark gray tabby she-cat with brown eyes

_Apprentice Fernsting_

**Warriors**

**Mossleaf—**gray she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice Squirrelpaw_

**Greenflower—**gray she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Mossleaf)

**Berryfoot—**cream-and-brown tom with green eyes (father of Mossleaf)

**Cloudstorm—**white tom with gray feet, chest, muzzle, and ear tips

**Mouseberry—**cream-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

_Apprentice Stormpaw_

**Grayleaf—**gray-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Blackpelt—**black pelted tom with one white paw and green eyes

**Iceleaf—**white she-cat with blue eyes

**Suntail—**yellow tom

**Brackenflight—**brown-and-cream tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice Dapplepaw_

**Bluepool—**blue-and-white she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice Whitepaw_

**Mothbelly—**very light brown she-cat with bright pink nose and green eyes

**Foxfang—**red tom with green eyes and teeth like a fox's

**Kinkflower—**reddish-brown she-cat with blue eyes and fiery temper

**Rabbittail—**brown tom with white tail

**Mouseheart—**gray tom with gray eyes

**Fangflower—**tabby tom

**Stingclaw—**light brown tom with white markings and green eyes

**Spidernettle—**all-black tom with green eyes

**Firefang—**orange tom with green eyes

**Apprentices**

**Queens**

**Fawnfoot—**dark brown she-cat with cream muzzle, chest, tail tip, and ear tips

(Mother of Squirrelkit, Whitekit, Dapplekit, and Stormkit)

**Maplelight—**maple-colored she-cat with green eyes

**Rainfeather—**light gray-and-white she-cat

(Mother of Foxfang, Bluepool, and Mothbelly)

**Elders**

**Nettlestripe—**gray tom with black stripes

**Whitefur—**white-furred tom

**Stumpytail—**brown tom

**HareClan**

**Leader**

**Jaystar—**gray tom with blue eyes

**Deputy**

**Runninghare—**brown she-cat with coarse white hairs

**Medicine Cat**

**Graywillow—**gray tabby she-cat with pale yellow streaks and blue eyes

_Apprentice Foxleaf_

**Warriors**

**Ceaderfoot—**brown tom with golden eyes

**Breezeflight—**blue-gray tom

**Gorsewhisker—**black tabby tom

**Harefoot—**young brown tom with brown eyes

**Whiskerclaw—**white she-cat with unusually long white whiskers

**Sedgetail—**white she-cat with golden, muzzle, ear tips, paws, and tail tip

**Dawnleaf—**yellow she-cat

**Cloudbreeze—**white-blue she cat (sister of Rabbitheart and Windbreeze)

**Rabbitheart—**white she-cat with brown paws, muzzle, chest, ear tips, and tail tip (sister of Windbreeze and Cloudbreeze)

**Windbreeze—**cream she-cat with white paws, muzzle, chest, ear tips, and tail tip, blue eyes (sister of Rabbitheart and Cloudbreeze)

**Clawfang—**brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Yellowflame—**yellow she-cat with splashes of red on ear tips, muzzle, paws, and tail tip

**Dewpelt—**blue tabby she-cat

**Fernspring—**tortoiseshell she-cat

**Birdbreeze—**gray tabby she-cat with golden paws

_Apprentice Dawnpaw_

**Ashwhisker—**ash-colored tom with gray whiskers

**Sunheart—**yellow she-cat

**Apprentices**

**Bluepaw—**blue-furred tom

**Queens**

**Falconflight—**golden she-cat

**Quailpelt—**light brown tabby with pattern like quail feathers

**Moonfur—**tortoiseshell she-cat

(Mother of Cloudbreeze, Rabbitheart, Windbreeze, Sunheart, and Birdbreeze)

**Elders**

**Tickpelt—**gray tabby she-cat, known for her irremovable ticks

**LeafClan**

**Leader**

**Maplestar—**maple-furred she-cat

**Deputy**

**Leaffall—**tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

**Medicine Cat**

**Shrewcloud—**dusky gray tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice Talonpaw_

**Warriors**

**Bluesky—**blue-furred she-cat (sister of Volebelly and Flamefur)

**Volebelly—**brown tom that won't eat any other prey than voles (brother of Bluesky and Flamefur)

**Flamefur—**red-furred tom

**Tornwhisker—**brown tom with whiskers only on one side of his muzzle

**Braveheart—**dark brown tom

**Harespray—**brown she-cat

**Morningdew—**pretty pinkish-gray she-cat

**Queens**

**Poppypelt—**pinkish-red she-cat

(Mother of Volebelly, Bluesky, Flamefur, and Talonkit)

**Elders**

**Dewflower—**blue-and-red she-cat

**IvyClan**

**Leader**

**Heatherstar—**gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**

**Ivyleaf—**tortoiseshell tom with a dark ring of fur on his tail

**Medicine Cat**

**Owlspirit—**tawny tom with golden muzzle, tail tip, chest, and paws (brother to Rainspirit)

_Apprentice Thrushpaw_

**Warriors**

**Rainspirit—**blue tabby tom (brother to Owlspirit)

**Wetpelt—**gray she-cat

**Antheart—**black tom

**Dawnfur—**brown tabby she-cat

**Acornleaf—**light brown she-cat with darker markings

**Jayfur—**blue tom

**Spiritstorm—**beautiful silver she-cat

**Skyfur—**gray tom

_Apprentice Blackpaw_

**Apprentices**

**Blackpaw—**black tom

**Queens**

**Birdwing—**gray she-cat

**Whiteflight—**white she-cat with black ear tips

**Waterheart—**blue she-cat

(Mother of Flightkit)

**Elders**

**Duskrain—**gray she-cat

**WhisperClan**

**Leader**

**Fallstar—**multicolored tom

**Deputy**

**Whispertail—**white-and-gray tom

**Medicine Cat**

**Stripepaw—**brown striped tom, never got his medicine cat name since his mentor, Nestfeather, was killed in a battle with IvyClan. Finished training with Starspirit, a former WhisperClan medicine cat now in MoonClan.

**Warriors**

**Sneezefeather—**gray she-cat (sister of Whitenettle)

_Apprentice Cloudpaw_

**Whitenettle—**white tom (brother of Sneezefeather)

**Hawkgorse—**brown tom

_Apprentice Whiskerpaw_

**Clawstripe—**tabby tom

_Apprentice Stonepaw_

**Brindletail—**brindled she-cat

_Apprentice Rainpaw_

**Fernpetal—**black she-cat

**Apprentices**

**Cloudpaw—**fluffy white she-cat

**Whisperpaw—**tabby she-cat

**Stonepaw—**solid black tom with patches of gray

**Rainpaw—**blue tom with white flecks

**Queens**

**Silverfall—**pretty silver she-cat

(Mother of Robinkit and Yarrowkit)

**Elders **

**Bella—**white she-cat, former kittypet

**Pooleyes—**yellow she-cat with blue eyes like water


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mossleaf watched as the monster hit Larkheart. The yellow light highlighted the blood trickling from her lips and the gash in her throat.

"Larkheart!" she yowled.

"Shhh…." Windbreeze murmured. "You'll bring the Twolegs!" Mossleaf stifled a sob. She watched silently as the monster swerved onto the grass. The light in its eyes had gone out, and two Twolegs climbed out of its belly. One had long yellow fur growing out of its head, and the second had short red fur on its head. The one with the long yellow fur crouched over Larkheart. _Please don't take her body! _Mossleaf begged.

The other Twoleg, the one with the red fur, put some pelts on his paws and put a paw on Larkheart's chest. He shook his head. Using one hind paw, he kicked the MossClan deputy's body off the thunderpath, making it even more muddy and dirty than it had been before. Mossleaf wanted to leap out of the bushes and yowl her heart out, but the Twoleg might discover the clans. Then, the Twoleg with the long fur climbed back into the monster's belly. _Why would the Twolegs want to be eaten by the monster? _For a few moments, Mossleaf's grief for her sister was subdued by curiosity. Then, sadness crashing down onto her like a waterfall, she watched as the other Twoleg climbed into the monster, and it ran off on the thunderpath. Careful of other Twolegs, she pushed her way out of the thorns and hurried over to the side of the thunderpath.

"Mouseheart I need you to take Larkheart's body back to camp and explain what happened to the clan. Make sure they know that she died a warriors' death, trying to protect her clan. Foxfang and I will try to be back by moonhigh," Mossleaf commanded.

"And why should I listen to _you_?" Mouseheart snarled. "Larkheart never liked you." Mossleaf was too tired to argue. Grief for her sister clouded her thoughts and made it hard to think.

"Mouseheart, Mossleaf is the senior warrior here. Listen to her and take the body back to camp," Foxfang growled at his clanmate. Mouseheart snarled and grabbed Larkheart's body in his jaws and began pulling it back the way they had come. Jaystar, seeing Mouseheart's struggles, meowed, "Dewpelt, help Mouseheart take the MossClan deputy's body back to their camp." Mossleaf nodded thankfully to Jaystar as they padded cautiously towards the thunderpath. Mossleaf had hardly put one claw on the hard, black surface of the thunderpath before a roaring monster whooshed past, uncaring of the four cats crouched by the side of the thunderpath.

"Cross on my command," Jaystar ordered. Mossleaf pressed her belly close to the earth, waiting for Jaystar's signal.

"Now!" Jaystar ordered. Mossleaf launched herself onto the thunderpath, fear lending her paws extra speed. She raced across a white line on the thunderpath, waiting for the roaring in her ears that meant certain death. She squeezed her eyes shut, and forced her paws to run amid the acrid stench of the thunderpath. She didn't stop until she felt something sharp piercing her nose, drawing blood. She opened her eyes, preparing herself to see a monster looming over her, its shiny pelt hungry for cat blood. She breathed a sigh of relief when she realized the thing looming over her was not a Twoleg monster, but a rosebush. She pawed at her nose, and realized that it was only a rose thorn. Foxfang, beside her, licked her nose and gently removed the pricker. Blood gushed from her nose, and she pressed it into the frost-covered grass. _Leaf-bare is coming, _Mossleaf thought. _It's too bad Larkheart won't be here to enjoy the ice and snow with me._

"Through here!" Windbreeze yowled. Jaystar, Foxfang, and Mossleaf bounded through the freezing grass towards the white she-cat. Windbreeze slipped easily through a hole in the rosebushes, Jaystar following her. The MossClan cats hesitated.

"Come on, it's easy!" Windbreeze called from the other side. The HareClan cats were lithe and strong, but the MossClan cats' bulkier bodies wouldn't fit properly through the gap in the hedge. Mossleaf pressed her belly to the ground and crept slowly over the frosted grass. She slid easily under the rosebushes. The gray she cat dug her claws into the muddy grass and pulled herself forward. A thorn pierced Mossleaf's ear, sending needle-sharp pains into her soft inner ear. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, and pulled herself another tail-length forward. A thorn dug itself deep into her flank. She fought the urge to yowl in pain and frustration. Instead, she pushed herself clear of the claw-like thorns and picked herself up off the snow-covered leaf litter. Windbreeze stifled a purr.

"You look as if some cat dragged you across WhisperClan territory," Windbreeze meowed. "I've seen it before—muddy wasteland."

Mossleaf cuffed her friend's ear. "My pelt's not _that _dirty!" she protested. With a playful yowl, Windbreeze launched herself onto the MossClan cat's back. Mossleaf rolled over, and battered Windbreeze gently with her hind paws. This was the most fun she'd had since Sandpaw and Stingpaw had been born. Sandpaw and Stingpaw. Larkheart's kits. She let her body go limp. Her hind paws slumped onto the icy cold grass. She let her forepaws fall to one side. The cold froze half her fur onto the ground, but Mossleaf didn't care. _What's the fun in life when the cat you love the most is dead? _Mossleaf wondered. _What's the point in living? _

"Ha!" Windbreeze's mew jerked the gray she-cat out of her thoughts of her dead sister. "Got you!" Mossleaf didn't move. She just lay there, like a piece of dead fresh-kill. Windbreeze climbed off of the she-cat. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Larkheart's dead," Mossleaf meowed dully. "What's the point in living?" Windbreeze looked sadly at Mossleaf. Windbreeze's sparkling blue eyes had turned sympathized and dull. "I once lost a littermate," she meowed sadly. "Her name was Nettleleaf. I loved her… and one day, she was out hunting and… and… a badger stepped on her." Windbreeze pawed sadly at her freezing nose. "I was sleeping under a bush sunning myself, and I was so well hidden that no cat found me until sunset the next day. They'd already buried Nettleleaf's body by then." Mossleaf looked up at Windbreeze. "You didn't argue last time you talked to her, though," Mossleaf meowed back.

"Yes I did," Windbreeze meowed darkly. "Nettleleaf. She might as well have been named Nettle_jaw._ She was known for her sharp tongue." Mossleaf just stared blankly at Windbreeze. "So?"

"So?" Windbreeze meowed on urgently. "You've got to go on with life. Nettleleaf died. I wouldn't come out of my den for _days._ But look at me now. I've got a mate, kits, and my other four sisters are still alive."

"Thanks, Windbreeze," Mossleaf's eyes glowed. "I'll try really hard to be the best warrior I can, and drive BoneClan out of the forest. I'll try to become Moss_star_, a cat that Larkheart can be proud of."

**MoonClan**

** Larkheart sat beside Loudpaw, watching the sun sink behind the distant mountains. She crouched besides a pool of silvery water, waves lapping at her paws. A fiery orange tom reflected in the pool, its reflection turning to a ball of fire and floating over their heads. Once it was level with the bottom branch of the sparse pine trees, it split into five cats. One brown, two tortoiseshell, one white-and-gray, and the final one gray. Each cat glowed with fiery eyes, and flame-like fur. Larkheart gasped and backed away. She pressed against the rock face at the back of the meadow, her brown fur splaying over the rock. She raised her head, and meowed finally, "These five cats will die…replaced by these five." The cats changed to yellow, red, blue, tabby, and brown. **

MossClan

Mossleaf slid through the brambles on the side of the Twoleg's territory. Windbreeze squeezed behind her, Jaystar behind his clanmate, and Foxfang last of all. The gray she-cat prayed that the Twoleg's dog, yapping after them until the Twoleg fastened a piece of twine around it's neck, wouldn't return. Foxfang's flank was still bleeding heavily from the dog's teeth. Mossleaf, now the leader of her patrol, didn't want to risk Foxfang returning to MossClan without another cat, and she was afraid that if they left Foxfang, they'd never find him again. There were several large things that stank of Twolegs, and when they were tipped over, were full of rotting Twoleg prey. Mossleaf wondered where the Twolegs hunted. She'd seen several Twolegs climb into monsters and rumble along thunderpaths until they came to large square nests, similar to the nests the Twolegs lived in. _Why would the Twolegs _want _to live indoors? Don't they like the breeze ruffling their head-fur?_ Mossleaf shrugged her shoulders and moved on through the brambles. Some questions about Twolegs would never be answered. She soon came to the edge of the brambles and scrambled up the smooth wood of the Twoleg fence, her claws finding knots in the wood easily. Hauling her scrabbling hind legs up, she let her long tail dangle loosely above the other warriors' heads.

"Come up, it's easy!" she meowed. Then she noticed the expression on Windbreeze's face. The she-cat's blue eyes stretched wider and wider until Mossleaf could see the whites.

"Mossleaf, look out!" Foxfang yowled. The red tom's flank was bleeding heavily, and his breath was coming in huge gasps, but he stood up on his hind legs and began clawing at Mossleaf's tail, just a mouse-length out of reach. Mossleaf looked up and let out a yowl. Her right forepaw slipped and she crashed into the brambles below her.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mossleaf!" Jaystar yowled. He began sniffing the gray cat's pelt frantically, resting a paw urgently on her flank. The tom licked her chest roughly with his tongue. Her eyelids stirred, and her flank quivered. Slowly, Jaystar lifted his head.

"Her hind leg is broken."

"Can she walk?" yelped Windbreeze.

Jaystar shook his head. "We need a medicine cat."

"A certain Jay_paw _I knew used to be a medicine cat's apprentice."

"For one day!" Jaystar glared at his clanmate. Slowly, Mossleaf woke. She tried to sit up, but fell back almost instantly onto the brambles.

"Why can't I get up?" her voice was hoarse and cracked.

"You broke your hind leg."

"Well, then put it in a splint," she argued.

"Okay. But you'll go back with Windbreeze," Jaystar rumbled. "You can't walk much, and if the Twolegplace cats put up a fight, you could die. These cats don't live by the warrior code. They'll kill you if they feel like it."

"No! I'm leader of this patrol!" Mossleaf struggled to her paws. "At least, the MossClan part."

"Go back," Jaystar growled, baring his teeth. "I'll pick you up like a kit and drag you there myself if you don't go."

"Then I'll fight you," Mossleaf snarled.

"Not if you want to be a warrior." The fire in Mossleaf's eyes faded, replaced by worry.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you won't be a warrior anymore if your leg doesn't heal properly."

"Why do you care?" The fire flared back into Mossleaf's eyes. "You're HareClan."

Jaystar's eyes softened and he looked at Windbreeze and Foxfang, arguing, then murmured quietly, "Because I love you."

Mossleaf felt her heart start to beat faster, and she felt as if she could fight the whole of BoneClan single-pawed. She looked deep into his blue eyes. "I love you, too." She knew this broke the warrior code, but she knew she loved Jaystar, a clan leader.

"Go back for me," Jaystar begged. "Please?" His eyes were pools of blue water.

"Fine," she turned and began limping towards the fence. "Meet me at midnight by the yellow beech."

Just before she was ready to crawl under, she looked back. Jaystar was talking to Windbreeze. She bounded after Mossleaf, her blue eyes dull.

"Jaystar told me I had to take you back to MossClan," she grumped. "Why couldn't he do it?"

"Foxfang is an inexperienced warrior, and Jaystar is _far _more experienced then you are," Mossleaf said soothingly. Windbreeze flicked her ears angrily. Soon, they came to the hedge where they had crossed before. Mossleaf slid under it first, wincing when her hind leg scraped against the sharp thorns. She and Windbreeze stood silently by the edge of the thunderpath, waiting. The rumble of a bright green monster faded, and Windbreeze darted across the thunderpath, not glancing behind to see if Mossleaf was following. Slower, Mossleaf crossed, and plunged into the thick heather. Finally, they reached the edge of HareClan territory. Mossleaf slid into the clearing that was their camp. It was exactly moonhigh.

The cats of MossClan stared blankly at her. Then, Mouseheart's voice broke the icy silence.

"How could you?" he growled. "How could you let her cross first?"

"I—I—," Mossleaf broke off.

"You shouldn't have argued with her! Then she'd still be alive!" Mossleaf stared at the former deputy's blank eyes. Greenflower sat next to her, jaws open in a silent wail of grief. Berryfoot, mourning his daughter next to his mate, got heavily to his paws, and padded over to his second daughter.

"Back off, Mouseheart," he growled. "You were with them. You could've crossed first. Then you'd be dead, not Larkheart."

_Larkheart, _the thought echoed numbly in Mossleaf's mind. Then, suddenly her heart soared. She was going to meet Jaystar. The cat she loved. Then, she snapped back to clan thoughts.

"Who's the new deputy?" she meowed. Mouseberry, crouching beside Larkheart's body, looked up. There was a moment where they could hear each other's heartbeats, and then, "You."

"What?"

"You're the new deputy. You need to send out the moonhigh patrol."

"Oh…right. Um, Grayleaf, Dapplepaw, Whitepaw, and Stormpaw, you're the moonhigh patrol."

"Mossleaf, one warrior can't manage three apprentices," Fernsting reminded her in her ear.

"Oh… and also Blackpelt," she meowed. "Actually, Brackenflight. Stormpaw's mentor would be okay for the patrol." She glanced at Fernsting. "Right?"

Fernsting nodded. "Of course. And let me take a look at that leg."

"Leg?" Mossleaf's mind was blank. Then, she felt the hot pain and remembered her leg had broken when that giant bird had swooped at her and she'd fallen off of the Twoleg fence. Brackenflight padded over and gave her ear a soft lick. I'm sure Fernsting and Dawnshrew will make you better."

When Mossleaf looked at her mate, she saw happiness in his eyes.

"How could you be happy?" she spat. "My sister is dead, and you're _happy_."

"Mossleaf, I'm sorry," Brackenflight mewed. "But I'm just glad you're safe." Fernsting bustled out of the medicine den, carrying a bundle of herbs. She chewed something and spat it on Mossleaf's wound.

"Dawnshrew, do we have any dock leaves?" she called to her mentor.  
>"Here," for the first time, Mossleaf noticed the medicine cat's graying whiskers, and the rasp in her mew. Suddenly, the old she-cat broke out in a fit of coughing.<p>

"Dawnshrew are you alright?" there was a quiver in the younger medicine cat's mew. "Let me get you some feverfew after I finish binding Mossleaf's wound." Mossleaf gazed steadily at her old friend. Her green eyes, once sparking with playfulness, were now deep pools of wisdom. She realized how long it had been from the time they were kits, tossing the golden leaves of leaf-fall and arguing about who was Heatherstar and who was Berryfoot.

Fernsting finished binding Mossleaf's wounds and walked away to soothe her mentor. Featherstar stalked out from under the hollow stump and whisked her tail at Mossleaf.

"Go visit Kinkflower. Her kits were just born today." Mossleaf hurried into the nursery, warm milk-scent and the sound of mewling bringing her back to her nursery days. In a nest in the far corner lay Kinkflower. In her nest lay three kits. Three she-cats. As Mossleaf approached, she looked up.

"The gray one is Silverkit, the black one is Moonkit, and the brown one is….Larkkit." Mossleaf looked closely at Larkkit.

"She's _exactly _like Lark…Lark…" Mossleaf swallowed. She couldn't bring herself to say her sister's name. Kinkflower nodded. "I'll miss her, in moons to come. Good luck, Mossleaf."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mossleaf licked one forepaw and smoothed down her pelt. It was nearly moonhigh. She padded silently out of camp, mumbling to Grayleaf that she was going for a moonhigh stroll when she passed. Running through the forest, she quickly reached the yellow beech. Jaystar was waiting there.

"Mossleaf!" He bounded forward and touched noses with her. She purred. _I wish this wasn't against the warrior code. _She sighed and leaned against her mate.

"Bet you can't do this!" Jaystar hared off across the moors, his pelt rippling smoothly over his muscles in the moonlight. He disappeared over a dip in the ground, and reappeared on the other side before Mossleaf had the chance to worry if it was an earthfall.

Mossleaf raced after him, green eyes glowing yellow in the starlight. Soon, she and Jaystar came to a shady cove. "Let's stay here for the night." he mewed.

"What?" Mossleaf gasped.

"Just for the night!" Jaystar pleaded.

"Fine," Mossleaf growled playfully. She scooped together some bracken and moss and curled up. She felt Jaystar's warmth seep into her fur. Closing her eyes, she let sleep enfold her.

Mossleaf blinked her eyes open. It had been two days, and she had been sneaking out to meet Jaystar every night. Her belly felt heavy and she crept out of camp in the dawn light. She gazed across the BoneClan border, watching as Heatherstar gulped down her prey on the riverbed, brought to her by Fallstar's warriors. She felt the wind stir her ear, and she looked around. A pale shape of Larkheart was walking towards her, and her heart fizzed with joy. "Larkheart!"

"Do not fear…the truth will come out…" Larkheart's shape faded, and Mossleaf was alone once more. She gazed at the spot her sister had been. Her whiskers twitched with surprise. _"Larkheart?" _The pale tabby shape was walking towards her, solidifying. Her ears drooped as she realized it was Dawnshrew who walked towards her, and not the living shape of Larkheart.

"I brought you some borage," the medicine cat mewed.

"Borage?" her whiskers twitched. "Isn't that for queens?" Dawnshrew nodded.

"But you'd want the best for your kits."

"Kits?" Mossleaf's eyes stared.

Dawnshrew purred. "Of course. They must be Brackenflight's. You only became a queen a few days ago. You can continue with your warrior duties." As Mossleaf leaned to eat the borage, her whiskers quivered. "When are they due?"

"Half moon," replied Dawnshrew worriedly. "That's only a few days." She bent to lick Mossleaf's flank.

As Mossleaf circled her nest in the warriors' den, she wondered how Brackenflight would feel. She'd tell him in a few days. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**MoonClan**

_**A queen screeched in pain. She lay on a fallen log, struggling to get up. Claws of pain raked her belly. Then, the world went black. **_

MossClan

Mossleaf woke, and flipped to her paws. She groomed herself awkwardly. The day had come. The rogues lined up in their camp, shoulder to shoulder with HareClan and MossClan's most feared warriors. Mossleaf took her place in the line. Fernsting trotted up to her and licked her cheek. "Good luck." Mossleaf hadn't told any cat she was having kits. That was the only reason they were letting her fight. Dawnshrew was out collecting herbs. Jaystar and Featherstar stood at the front of the line. They pounded into the forest, into the battle with BoneClan. Greenflower licked Mossleaf's ear, Berryfoot at her shoulder.

"Heatherstar," Featherstar confronted the IvyClan leader with quiet ferocity. "We asked kindly for our land back, but you drove us out. Now we will fight. We give you the chance to give us back our land _now_."

"Yeah, now!" Squirrelpaw piped.

"Quiet, kit!" Ceaderfoot, HareClan's senior warrior, growled. Squirrelpaw fell silent instantly. Heatherstar stepped forward, flexing her claws. "Then we fight," she snarled. "Jaystar, why are you helping them? We stole MossClan's land only. We left HareClan alone."

"Don't listen to her!" Harefoot snarled.

"_Attack!" _Heatherstar screeched. WhisperClan, IvyClan, and LeafClan all raced forward, claws unsheathed, yowling with rage. Mossleaf flung herself on Whispertail, the WhisperClan deputy. He slashed at her with needle-sharp claws, opening a wound above her right eye. Blood poured into her eye, turning the world red. She slashed back making a nick in his left ear, leaving him yowling with rage. He raced off towards the MossClan camp. _I won! I won a fight! _She turned around, filled with excitement from nose to tail-tip. Tornwhisker stood in front of her. The old LeafClan warrior had smooth muscles under his sleek pelt, and no scratches. "Oh." Mossleaf had expected the LeafClan warrior to be staggering under the scratches she'd given him.

Suddenly, Dawnshrew appeared by Mossleaf. Matching her paw for paw, they drove back Tornwhisker. "Dawnshrew, get back on the sidelines! You're a medicine cat, not a warrior."

"No. It is my time to die. Mine, and quite a few other's." With that, Dawnshrew flung herself into the heart of the battle and disappeared from view. Mossleaf's head snapped around. Where was Featherstar? Mossleaf spotted Featherstar claw-to-claw with Heatherstar. Mossleaf rushed forward to help, but stopped cold after a few mouse-tails. _No. No. Not that one! _

Heatherstar slashed with her forepaws, knocking the MossClan leader off balance. Slashing at her throat with thorn-sharp claws, Mossleaf watched as the life oozed out of the MossClan leader. "No!" the cry was yowled out loud. She raced forward. _It is my time to die. Mine and quite a few other's, _Dawnshrew's prophecy burned in Mossleaf's conscience. Lapping at the open wound on Featherstar's neck, she felt her leader's life seeping out from under her claws.

"You will make a great leader," Featherstar croaked. "The—"

"No," Mossleaf yowled. "You can't die!"

"The truth—" Featherstar coughed some blood up. "The truth must come out."

"The truth?" Mossleaf echoed. "Featherstar what do you mean?" She glanced back down at her leader, but could feel no heart throbbing under her paws. Looking around, all the gray she-cat could see was BoneClan warriors killing in cold blood, killing cats that used to be their friends. Mossleaf numbly turned to the IvyClan leader. The pale outline of Larkheart appeared next to her. "We fight together," Larkheart mewed. Paw for paw, they drove Heatherstar back against a great oak, the StarClan warrior's claws leaving no scratches on the bloodthirsty she-cat. Finally, Mossleaf raked her claws across the leader's throat, clamping it in her jaws. Blood oozed between her teeth, hot and sticky. She felt Heatherstar's body go limp, and then struggle with new vigor. "Good-bye, Mossleaf. Good-bye forever." Larkheart's claws blazed yellow with the fury of the sun, and she raked them through Heatherstar's flank. The she-cat moaned and slumped to the ground. Larkheart smiled once at her sister before the fire engulfed her, and she disappeared.

"Larkheart!" Mossleaf screeched. "Larkheart, don't leave me!" Her sister's voice echoed from the mist rising around the MossClan leader's body.

"_Look around you, my sister. Good-bye." _Larkheart's voice echoed eerily around the battlefield, comforting Mossleaf, before it faded. This time, Mossleaf knew that she would never speak to Larkheart again.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mossleaf glanced around. Harefoot stood over Runninghare, Breezeflight beside him. Runninghare took one rasping breath and died. Jaystar was also dead. Mossleaf felt grief fill her belly, threatening to choke her. Maplestar, Heatherstar, Featherstar, Fallstar, Jaystar. All dead.

"Come," Fernsting stood at her shoulder. "We're going to the Moonstone. You need to receive your nine lives and name."

Mossleaf shook her head, dazed. "Where's Dawnshrew?" A strong sense of foreboding rose in her belly. Fernsting hung her head, gaze clouding with grief. "She's dead isn't she?" Bile rose in Mossleaf's throat. Harefoot, Graywillow, Leaffall, Shrewcloud, Ivyleaf, Owlspirit, Whispertail, and Stripepaw stood beside her. "Let's go," Graywillow mewed. The trek through HareClan territory stank of grief. No cat spoke, even when they came to the Thunderpath where Larkheart died. They crossed silently, and came to a cave. The darkness hurt Mossleaf's eyes, pitching her into the blackness. Suddenly, they came to a pool of water. A crystal rose in the middle of it, lighting the cave like moonlight. "Touch your nose to it," Owlspirit ordered. Mossleaf did as she was told.

Sunshine sparkled on a field of white daisies. Nine MossClan cats stood in front of her. "Many died defeating BoneClan," Featherstar stepped forward from the front. "But the Night Forest was defeated. But you're here for a different reason: to tell your clan the truth, now, and to receive your nine lives and name."

Sandpaw stepped forward from the front of the crowd. "With this life, I give you forgiveness," she mewed. "Stubbornness only gets in the way."

Mossleaf knew she was thinking of her mother. She touched her nose to Mossleaf's and fire seared through her, raging like fire through the trees. She gagged on her breath and sunk to her paws. "I never knew how much pain leaders went through getting their nine lives," she commented. Sandpaw returned to the ranks of StarClan warriors. Loudpaw stepped forward. "With this life, I give you judgment. Indecision can be fatal." Mossleaf knew he was thinking of the night he died. _Flightstar._ The ancient leader stepped forward. "With this life, I give you love. Use it well." Fire coursed through her. Dawnshrew stepped forward. "With this life, I give you fairness. Use it well to judge your clanmates." Greenflower approached Mossleaf. "With this life, I give you bravery." Mossleaf felt as if she could run the whole world. Featherstar padded towards her deputy. "With this life, I give you loyalty. Serve your clan well." Guilt flashed through Mossleaf. Grayleaf walked forward. "With this life, I give you knowledge. Use it well to teach the cats of your clan." One by one, the cats of StarClan gave her her life, touched noses, and left Mossleaf to wince against the pain. Finally, Jaystar stepped forward. "With this life I give you the ability to care for cats, even if they are not from your own clan." He stepped back. The cats of StarClan raised their gazes, yowling Mosstar's new name. "Mosstar! Mosstar!"


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Mosstar lay in the nursery, curled around Fallowkit, Rushkit, and Skykit. All was well in the clan, as it had been for moons. After she had come home from the Moonstone, she had named Kinkflower the new deputy. The apprentices had become warriors and the kits had become apprentices. She had told the clan the truth: Redheart of LeafClan had killed Grayfang, not her.

She purred as Skykit opened her tiny pink mouth and began to suckle. Brackenflight pushed his way into the nursery, pelt fluffed out against the cold leaf-bare frost. He licked Rushkit and sat down next to Mossleaf. His eyes, warm when he looked at the kits, were cold as he stared at his mate. "These are not my kits," he hissed. Mossleaf scrambled out of the nest, pushing Skykit and Fallowkit off of her belly as she went. "What do you mean?" her belly plummeted.

"I mean that they are not my kits. Look at the color of their pelts, at the shape of their heads. They can't be related to me."

"But these kits need a father. Pretend to be him. I know that you love these kits, even if you don't love me."

Brackenflight paused. "Fine. But don't tell them that I'm their father. Let them assume it."

"Fine," Mossleaf curled back around her kits. "But from now on, we are no longer mates."

**Sorry to end it here, people, but I'm writing a second "series" about Mosstar's kits. **


	8. Preview of Skybright & Stormfeather

**NOTE: SKYBRIGHT'S STORY MIGHT NOT BE UP FOR A WHILE. SORRY! **

It's about Mosstar's daughter, Skykit, and Foxfang's son, Stormpaw. It'll probably be called Warriors: Skybright & Stormfeather: Prophcized. Meanwhile, you can check out my Artemis Fowl fan fiction, Butler Goes Psycho, or my other one, Warriors: Stormheart & Mossheart: Screech. I also made a blog/fan fiction site for myself the URL is .com.

_Preview of Warriors: Skybright & Stormfeather: Prophcized_

**_This is just a bit of what will happen in the story, probably NOT the exact scene. _**

_Skybright curled up contentedly in the warriors den. She listened to the steady breathing of Fallownose beside her. The pale tabby she-cat lifted her nose as the bracken stirred. "Stormfeather?" Skybright mewed. "Are you there?" _

_"Of course," Stormfeather's comforting voice sounded inside Skybright's soft inner ear. "I will _always _be there for you."_

_ Skybright purred, happy. She licked Fallownose's back, pawing out a piece of moss tangled in her sister's flawless pelt. Rushtail rested his chin on his forepaws in the next nest, breathing deeply. She slid out of the den, admiring the black night sky. Mosstar was sitting beneath the Talltree, Brackenflight beside her. _

_"I'm tired of pretending," Brackenflight snarled. "Those kits need to know the truth."_

Those kits?_ Skybright pricked her ears, listening hard. _Could her father mean Bramblekit and Berrykit?

_Mosstar stared hard at her mate, green eyes flashing. "They're not _those _kits!"_

_"Well, they're not my kits either." Brackenflight breathed, barely audible among the rustle of the trees. Skybright leaned forward, eager to hear more. _

_"You've always treated them as your kits, loved them, played with them," Mosstar's tone was harsh. "They love you. They look up to you. To them, you are the brave warrior they want to be someday." _

_"Well they were never the kits I wanted someday. I know whose kits they are, and I will never love them. They are useless to me. And you do not exist to me." Brackenflight turned tail and ran into the warriors den, thankfully not noticing Skybright, who was curled under the bush. _Not my kits? _Skybright wondered. _What does that mean?


End file.
